rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnet Force
A Magnet Force is a horseshoe magnet that is turned upside down and mounted on the back of the cart. It is designed to collect nuggets for one run before it loses its power. Stronger variants of the Magnet Force that can collect gems and rock eggs, or even last forever are known to exist. They are sold in the "Cart Stuff" section of the shop. The Magnet Force is also a collectible in-game power-up in the coin-op arcade version of the game, which must be collected in the same way the player collects nuggets, gems and rock eggs. It automatically collects pick-ups nearby the player for a limited time, but little else is known about how exactly it works, or how long it lasts. Variants *'Standard Magnet Force:' The standard Magnet Force is a small horseshoe magnet that has enough power to collect all gold nuggets for one run only. In the classic version, it is sold individually for 500 nuggets apiece, while it is sold in packages of three for 600 nuggets each in the Worlds and mobile versions. *'Super Magnet Force:' The Super Magnet Force is a medium-sized horseshoe magnet that has enough power to collect all pickups for one run only. In the classic version, it is sold individually for 1,000 nuggets apiece, while it is sold in packages of three in the Worlds and mobile versions for the same price. *'Mega Magnet Force:' The Mega Magnet Force is a large horseshoe magnet that works the same way as the Super Magnet Force, but has unlimited energy and can be used in every run as long as it is equipped. This variant does not exist in the classic version, costs 50,000 nuggets in the Worlds version and is a $4.99 in-app purchase in the mobile version. Strategy Magnet Forces (and their stronger variants) are indispensable tools that players will need to grab nuggets. Their meager price tag is worth the big investment because they significantly reduce the amount of tilting the player needs to do, allowing him/her to concentrate on leaning only to fulfill missions or avoid side obstacles. In later versions, Magnet Forces and Super Magnet Forces are sold in packages of three at a price that makes the individual price way lower than that of the classic versions, which should be a more encouraging reason to use them. Since the end of a run results in the loss of a Magnet Force or Super Magnet Force, no matter how far the player has traveled, care must be strongly taken not to waste Magnet Forces with premature deaths. You can save Magnet Forces and Super Magnet Forces for later by selecting purchased Magnet Forces and clicking/tapping "Unequip". The Mega Magnet Force may be out of reach for mobile users who cannot afford in-app purchases, but it can be bought with a hefty amount of nuggets in the Worlds version. It might be a tempting utility that a player may want, but it would be better to spend 50,000 nuggets on the double nuggets power-up first. Bugs Sometimes, in the Worlds version, purchasing a Mega Magnet Force can cause the other Magnet Force variants to disappear from the store, making it nearly impossible to beat missions where the player must buy and use a Magnet Force. There is no fix for this bug, but in the meantime, such missions can be skipped for 10,000 nuggets. Category:Game items